


Warden of My Heart

by NorroenDyrd



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grey Wardens, Love Poems, POV Second Person, Poetry, Romance, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorroenDyrd/pseuds/NorroenDyrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem, describing the romance between the Dragon Age Inquisitor and Blackwall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warden of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday present for my best friend http://blueoakrogue.deviantart.com/ who is a huge Blackwall fan

When we first met, the sun shone bright  
Upon the waters of the lake;  
You taught young boys to stand and fight  
With their homes and lives at stake.

The battle won and questions made,  
I was about to depart,  
But you called out and offered aid,  
The lonely Warden of my heart.

Your back to mine, we vanquished foes,  
And quelled the demons’ swelling tide;  
In future dark that never was,  
You stood, undaunted, by my side,

Although the red was fierce and strong  
And from within tore you apart.  
You gave your life to right that wrong,  
The selfless Warden of my heart.

Back in the time that we had saved,  
We walked through fire and through death,  
And countless dangers staunchly braved,  
Without pause for thought or breath.

And during each heroic deed,  
No matter how very hard,  
You were my shield in times of need,  
The loyal Warden of my heart.

As days went by, our bond was sealed,  
Though we knew not the words to say.  
Unsure, lest it be revealed,  
You made attempts to back away.

But I stepped forth, one moonlit night;  
A smile drew your lips apart,  
And then your kiss set stars alight,  
Oh tender Warden of my heart.

But hidden webs were slowly spun,  
And shadows past came back to stay,  
And all the deeds that once were done  
Emerged to see the light of day.

The truth was cruel, the pain was stark,  
The hand of fate us split apart  
And left you broken, in the dark,  
No longer Warden of my heart.

But even though my heart did bleed,  
I reached into your cell of stone  
And by my power decreed  
For you to stay and to atone.

Our love renewed in all its might,  
We now shall make a brand new start;  
You’ll walk from dark into the light,  
Forever Warden of my heart.


End file.
